Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-79.115.88.225-20141123202208
A reminds me of Heathcliff from "Wuthering Heights". Marlene said we're going to feel bad for A once we find out his / her reasons. That makes me think that : A was tormented by Alison's family, and had a horrible life. A loved Bethany, and after she went to Radley because of Jessica ( she had an affair with Bethany's father ), A wanted revenge, and she knew who he was ( in my theory, A is a guy ) and what he wanted. Bethany escaped from Radley with the help of her boyfriend/A. Jessica helped Bethany to earn A's trust. Then, Alison had the fight with Spencer, meets Byron and returns to the barn, waiting for a text. Melissa was in the DiLaurentis's house when the fight happened, and she called Wilden when Byron meets with Alison, as we see in the flashbacks, because she wasn't sure if Spencer did something to Alison. She left the DiLaurentis's house and went to her house, and thinks to check again the backyard to see if Spencer hit Alison ( she didn't see Alison when she talked to Wilden ) there and sees Bethany's body, and also the hole. She burries her alive. Before that, Alison returns, A waits for her in the woods, hits her and Jessica sees the scene, she's blackmailed by A in order to bury Alison alive. In the backyard, A already dug-up the grave after Alison and Melissa left. Alison escaped, A sees that a small hole after Alison left and dugs-up another grave, because he wanted to find Alison again and finish the job.Bethany arrives in the backyard, looking for her boyfriend, but CeCe finds her first, thinking it was Alison, so she hits her ( she wanted Alison dead for revenge ). CeCe cralws Bethany in the woods nearby, changes the clothes and leaves Bethany there. So, to me : Wren is UberA, CeCe is the BlackWidow, Noel is their minion, Andrew is another minion, Mona was a minion. Why Wren as UberA? He was the one that loved Bethany, and that drawing was supposed to be his life with the girl he loved. He has a reason and I will personally feel bad for him. His father is a crazy man and his girlfriend was killed by Alison. But what Wren doesn't know is that Alison didn't hit Bethany, it was CeCe. Why CeCe as the BlackWidow? I know, her body doesn't match blah blah blah, but who else will trick Wren into thinking that Alison hit Bethany? CeCe. Also, the BlackWidow is connected to UberA plan, she isn't UberA herself. She killed Mona because Mona found out that Wren knew Bethany and was ready to give the evidence to the girls. Why Noel as a minion? Alison blackmailed him for his sexuality and wants revenge for Alison. Why Andrew as another minion? We know that in 5X08, A knows a secret place in Spencer's room. Well, Spencer told Andrew about that place, and I guess Alison bullied Andrew for his secrets.